A user of an online computer service can perform tasks via the Internet such as communicating with other computer users, accessing various computer resources, and viewing, creating, or otherwise manipulating electronic content—that is, any combination of text, images, movies, music or other sound, animations, 3D virtual worlds, and links to other objects. A typical method of performing such tasks is to specify a network address, or Uniform Resource Locator (URL), at which a desired document resides. URLs are defined in Internet standard RFC 1738 to include an indication of the protocol to be used and the location of a resource on a web server. Any part of a web page can be retrieved independently by an Internet browser, or any program that specifies the URL. In response, an Internet browser contacts the corresponding server hosting the requested web page, retrieves the one or more files that make up the web page, and then displays the web page in a window on the user's computer screen.
Certain screensaver programs display a sequence of images and/or other content on a computer screen. A personalized screensaver program displays content selected by a user of the computer, which content may have been obtained by the user from web pages.